Nick
by swordslayerfish4
Summary: This is a story that poped into my head "What if Nick Wilde had wolverine claws?" (RATING WARNING: RATED "R" FOR BRUTAL VIOLENCE THROUGHOUT INCLUDING STRONG LANGUAGE) -XXX Chapters with brutal violence
1. Chapter 1-XXX

**Author note**

 **I do not own Disney/Logan (NOT FOR KIDS!)**

 **Anyway enjoy**

 **(critcriticism is appreciated)**

 **Music:Hymn with the sea/Titanic**

 **For Judy's death**

 **Rating system is different for stories I publish**

 **G=K**

 **PG=K**

 **PG-13=T**

 **R=M**

 **This is the rating system I traditionally use**

 **CHAPTER 1**

"So are all rabbits bad drivers or is it just you?"Nick said joking around. However judy, Nicks partner did not take it lightly and slammed her foot on the brakes. "What the hell was that for?"Nick said. Then a gunshot was heard. 2 robbers was seen in a jewelry store. "WHAT THE FU-" Then a gunshot was heard. Nick and judy decided to investigate the place. "Tha fuck are you?" one of the robbers said. Before *POW*! Nick landed a fist to the face. Judy gave a roundhouse kick to one of the robbers. "Oh my god" Nick said. Right there was a wolf with a bullet in the head. *SHUNK!* "JUDY!" Nick shouted. Judy was stabbed in the heart. Nick checked for a heartbeat. There was no heartbeat. One of the robbers stabbed her. Nick was furious.

His wolverine claws came out from his hands. With his claws fully emerged,Nick cut the robber's head off. *THUD* wend the head and the decapitated body. The other robber woke up,but Nick inserted his claws into the back of the robber's head. With his claws bloody,he retracted them. "WWWWWHHHHHYYYYY!"

 **And that is all! I hope you enjoyed the story (possibly the first chapter if it is well liked)**

 **See you later**

 **Signed:** _Swordslayerfish4_


	2. Chapter 2-XXX

**A/N:This chapter will be a flashback before Judy** **died.**

 **So lets begin chapter 2 of "Nick"**

 **Chapter 2**

After having delt a bar fight gone bloody,Nick decided to invite Judy over to his apartment. His apartment was simple. It contained a DVD/VHS player on top of his television. His apartment also contained a kitchen and bedroom.BANG! "Jesus.Can she knock softer." Nick opened the door to see that Judy was not there but a sheep with 20 bodyguards that looked like they want to kill at any second. The sheep landed a uppercut to his chin. Nick landed on the floor hard. "Well,well,well. If it isn't Nicky. The fox who ruined my fucking plans." The unknown intruder said. Nick's lips were bleeding and some blood went up to his chin and a little bit on his face.The sheep named Dawn Bellwether had a gun in her hand and fired a bullet into his head. The bullet landed in his head.But what the sheep did not know was that not also did he have Vibranium claws,he also had healing abilities and cannot be killed. Nick staned up and his claws came out."Get him" she said Nick landed his claws into a Wolf's eyeballs.One of the bodyguards ran at him. But Nick landed his claws into his chest and slashed upwards. Nick confronted bellweather,but she had what appeared like a detination device. "I wouldn't kill me if I were you or your friend goes bye-bye." she said Nick looked around her and there was. Judy had a suicide bomb and bellweather had the device. Nick decided not to kill her,and 2 bodyguards enter his home. Nick used his claws on bodyguard 1 by slashing his throat open. Bodyguard 2 dashed at Nick but Nick put the middle claw in his mouth. Making the blade pierce through the back of his mouth. Then the bodyguards and Bellweather fled. "This isn't the last time you will see me!" Bellwether warned Nick. Nick retracted all but one of his claws to remove the bomb off of Judy. "I'm so glad you're safe"Nick said.

The next day Nick and judy did a patrol around the city...

.

.

Now Judy is dead because of a bunch of asshole robbers."I'm going to kill that sheep if it is the last thing I do." Nick promised himself

 **A/N: I forgot to tell you that Nick is Logan/Wolverine. If you want to know HOW Nick got his claws say "Origin story" or send a message directly to my account.**

 **Amother fanfiction is in development.It will be a first in f.f. history**

 **A ZOOTOPIA/TITANIC FANFICTION!!**

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of "Nick"**

 **I hope to make a chapter 3. This time there will be more brutal violence throughout.**

 **Signed:** _Swordslayerfish4_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: AAAHHH! It's good to be back!**

 **It has been a while since I got on (Opps!) Anyway The Zootopia/Titanic fanfiction is now available to read.**

 **Q/A TIME!**

 **Wolfdragon:Thanks for the music suggestion! It will be used in this chapter when Nick goes to a bar.**

 **Music: When the man comes around/Johnny Cash**

 **Chapter 3**

Things were going good for Nick but why today did his day had to go to hell? His friend is now dead. Nick went back to his apartment and was now in his bed. _Why now did she have to die?! Ugh!_ Nick thought to himself. With nothing else in mind,Nick went to sleep.

.

The next day,Nick woke up and got dressed wearing a black tuxedo to go to Judy's funeral

When he arrived to the church they were saying how she was. When his turn came he said "Judy was a good police officer. Doing everything she could to make the world a better place.-" Halfway through his speech tears swelled up in his eyes and slid down his cheek. "And when I thought we were going to have a normal life... I..." His voice cracked. Now he was crying a lot of tears and his throat suddenly cracked up. "I thought we were going to start a family." Without thinking, Nick sang the lyrics to "My heart will go on" out loud. "Your here, There's nothing I fear." The audience joined in the singing with Nick "And I know that my heart will go on. Well stay,Forever this way. You are safe in my heart and, my heart wil go on and on." Nick and the audience said. "Judy will always go on and on,thank you." Nick concluded.

.

.

After going to the funeral,Nick thought it would be ok to go and get a drink of whiskey at a bar. "I'll take one Sam Adams please." Nick said to the bartender. "I'm sorry for your loss." a bear said. Now Nick was angry enough to not handle bullshit right so Nick threw a punch at the bear's jaw. He fell hard to the floor. "You don't know what the hell I had to deal with you fucking bastard!"Nick shouted. Nick decided to leave the bar and head home. Unaware that a suprise was waiting for him...

 **That is it for chapter 3. Please be sure to check out my new Zootopia/Titanic fanfiction. Buh-Bye!**


End file.
